


Just follow time

by Alex_Kollins, Lacessa



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa
Summary: С нами будет все в порядке. Я обещаю.
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Sara Lance
Kudos: 2





	1. Мы справимся

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на https://ficbook.net/readfic/5334800

— Рип? — осторожно спрашивает Сара, будучи не совсем уверенной, что они смогли вытащить Их капитана (Ее капитана).

Он смотрит на нее перепуганным взглядом, потому что помнит. Помнит абсолютно все, что творил тот Рип, который был чистым злом, до мельчайшей детали.

— Прости… — почти неслышно шепчет он, но Сара и так понимает все по его лицу. — Я пытался победить, но он был сильнее. Я… я не хотел убивать тебя, — Хантер поднимает голову с виноватым взглядом, а в его глазах как будто до сих пор плескается отчаяние. — Я пытался пробиться и очнуться, но у меня не получалось.  
С обреченным выражением лица Рип закрыл глаза, потому что не мог дальше смотреть на друзей, свою новую семью, которую чуть было не уничтожил собственными руками.

— Я пытался до тебя докричаться, — сурово проговорил Джекс, в голосе которого можно расслышать заметную горечь. — Но ты не остановился.

— Я слышал, — устало выдохнул Рип, прижимая руку к лицу, словно прячась. — Я все слышал…

Догадавшись, что до капитана их слова сейчас почти не доходят, Джекс раздраженно фыркнул и вышел вслед за Штейном, который так ничего и не произнес, просто не хотел. Просто потому что именно сейчас казалось, что тех самых нужных слов больше не было.

— Прости, Сара…

Но Лэнс не могла ничего ответить — только пристально смотрела на него, чувствуя, как где-то внутри, кажется, сложился последний кусок пазла. Ей до сих пор не верилось, что вот оно, это случилось: пророчество Джекса исполнено. Теперь на корабле были все.

— Ты не мог противостоять ему в одиночку, но мы справились с этим, — неожиданно мягко даже для себя медленно проговорила Сара, дав ему время осознать эти слова. — И обязательно справимся со всем остальным. Мы прикончим их.

— Ты хороший капитан, — с легкой грустной улыбкой выдохнул Рип, все-таки решившись снова поднять на нее глаза.

— Ты тоже, Рип, — ее голос звучал так уверенно, будто бы Сара ни на минуту не прекращала в это верить — так и было. — Команда будет злиться, но они поймут. Ты сам говорил, что всегда нужно только время.

Хантер промолчал, неспешно обдумывая все то, в чем пыталась убедить его Сара. Да, наверное, он все-таки знал, что все будет хорошо и больше он не подведет команду. Никогда.

— Я все равно не должен был с тобой так поступать, — уже в другой манере, более похожей на прежнего Рипа, прошипел он, чувствуя, как руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки от злости на себя.

Но Сара, поддавшись порыву, крепко обняла Рипа, взяв его дрожащую руку в свою, и тихо, только для него прошептала:

— Мы справимся.


	2. Невозможность простить себя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение к части: смерть основного персонажа

Рипу было плевать на то, что ему кричали остановиться. Сейчас он был не важен — только его команда. Несмотря ни на что, даже ценой своей жизни он должен спасти их всех, особенно после всего того, что он натворил — это просто-напросто был его долг.

— Рип, не надо! — громкие выкрики Джекса и Рэя будто бы рвали душу на части, но он не мог поступить по-другому.

_Он не обернулся._

— Рип, пожалуйста, не делай этого, — тихим голосом просила Сара, буквально ощущая то, как мир вокруг нее замирает.

— Я должен, Сара, — мягко произнес он, словно стараясь убедить и ее саму, и себя, что иначе уже действительно не получится. — Я никогда не смогу оставаться с вами после сотворенного.

— Рип… Это был не ты, — последняя отчаянная попытка отговорить Рипа так же оканчивается провалом, и сердце в груди Сары просто рвется на части.

— Но твоя кровь на моих руках, — после этих слов следует недолгое молчание, будто Рип больше не может подобрать правильных слов. — Прощай, Сара, и прости меня еще раз, если сможешь. Я не хотел.

— Я люблю тебя, — из последних сил прошептала Лэнс, но динамик уже был отключен. Рип буквально заставил себя сделать это, когда забежал на корабль. Просто потому что понимал, что с какой-то стороны он снова подвел команду, и не смог больше ничего сказать Саре, хоть и очень хотел. Потому что знал, что тем самым разбил ей сердце.

И вот он резко и решительно взмывает в небо — еще минута, и конец. Конец всем приключениям и путешествиям.

Чувствуя, как слезы начинают застилать глаза, Сара бессильно падает на колени и закрывает лицо руками. Она успевает увидеть, как к ней несутся Рэй и Джекс. Как Нейт, Амайя и Мик, объединив свои силы, наконец-то заканчивают битву с Легионом.

Но ее уже больше ничего не волновало: она потеряла еще одного дорогого человека. Даже не просто дорогого — того, которого любила. Сначала **Лорел** , а теперь и он… **Рип.**

Сквозь странную пелену, окутавшую сознание, она слышит ужасный грохот и поднимает глаза к яркому небу, где вдалеке виднеется только что взорвавшийся Вейврайдер.

**Все было закончено.**


	3. Её улыбка

Моргнувший Рип с альбомом и карандашом в руках, от неожиданности подскочив в кресле, обернулся. В дверях кабинета стоял Хейвуд и, как оказалось, внимательно наблюдал за капитаном.

— Когда не спится — это помогает успокоиться, — будто оправдываясь, пожал плечами Рип. — А вы, мистер Хейвуд, почему не спите? Уже поздняя ночь.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой. О тебе и Саре, — более конкретно уточнил Нейт после недоуменного взгляда Хантера. — Вы слишком враждуете, команда за вас переживает.

— Мы с мисс Лэнс разберемся, — с уверенным видом заверил его Рип, становясь серьезным. — Обещаю.

— Уверен?

— Конечно. Я прекрасно понимаю, что потерял ее доверие… — покачав головой, устало вздохнул Рип и снова посмотрел в лицо Нейту. — Но я хочу все вернуть. Я понимаю, что это не просто, но я хотя бы должен попытаться, ради вас всех. Я и так слишком много натворил.

— Знаешь, Джон Диггл говорил, что сначала ты должен простить себя сам, — в дверях внезапно появился и Рэй, которому происходящее тоже было совсем небезразлично. — Нейт, я тебя потерял. Вернись в библиотеку, тебя там ищет Амайя.

Кивнув Рэю, историк направился к проему, напоследок пожелав капитану спокойной ночи, и отправился к Лисице.

— Это не так просто, доктор Палмер, — вновь заговорил Рип, когда Нейт уже удалился из комнаты. — Когда все помнишь.

— Сара не винит тебя, — Рэй не мог не заметить, что Рип как-то грустно выдохнул после этой фразы, но все же продолжил говорить. — И если ты хочешь вернуть ее, сейчас твоя главная задача — быть рядом и никуда не исчезать. Она была разбита больше, чем все остальные, после того, как мы увидели твое сообщение. Просто будь с ней рядом. И больше не оставляй.

После этих слов Рэй, не дожидаясь какого-либо ответа, отправился вслед за Нейтом в библиотеку, снова оставляя Рипа в одиночестве.

Капитан всерьез задумался над словами ребят. Они были правы во всем, только вот простить себя, к сожалению, было не так просто. Он действительно не должен был оставлять их: стирать себе память и совершать все то остальное, что уже было не исправить.

Незаметно для себя Рип уснул в кресле с блокнотом в руках, который наутро обнаружила Сара. Не сумев сдержать детского любопытства, она внимательно смотрела на рисунки и постепенно на ее лице появлялась улыбка. Такая светлая, прямо совсем как там… На этих самых рисунках.


	4. Простой человеческий выходной

Легион был побежден. Казалось бы, на словах это звучало так просто, будто победа далась легендам небольшими усилиями, однако все было в точности наоборот. Прежде чем команда, наконец, смогла спокойно вздохнуть и понять, что враги были окончательно повержены, по ощущениям прошла целая вечность, хотя на самом деле всего несколько особо долгих минут. На смену облегчению, правда, довольно быстро пришла настороженность — точно ли все было закончено? — но про прошествии целого дня даже наиболее мнительный Рип в итоге успокоился.  
Устроив небольшое обсуждение о последующих планах, все члены команды единогласно пришли к тому, что даже легендам иногда требуется простой человеческий выходной.

Оказалось, что у каждого было собственное представление об идеальном отдыхе. Мик, как выяснилось, втайне мечтал о большом пустынном пляже с горячими красотками — Амайя показательно закатила глаза, никак не прокомментировав это предложение, а Сара просто молча загадочно усмехнулась. Джекс, недолго думая, присоединился к Мику под осуждающим взглядом Штейна, который считал, что лучший выходной — это обычный тихий день в компании любимой женщины. Рэй и Нейт никак не могли сойтись во мнениях и спорили между собой, так и не высказав своего мнения, а Рип после слов Мартина бросил короткий взгляд на улыбающуюся Сару и вдруг понял, что знает идеальное место.

Легенды не успели опомниться, как Хантер быстро крикнул всем сесть по местам и держаться крепче, а сам с веселой усмешкой на губах резко занял капитанское место и задал координаты. Всего несколько секунд, и вот Вэйврайдер уже был на месте: корабль приземлился на большой и просторной поляне, вокруг которой простирался красивый вид на густой лес — деревья в нем, казалось, доставали почти до небес. Здесь было умиротворенно и тихо, и эту тишину нарушал лишь почти неслышный шелест ветра, который можно было принять за чей-то мягкий шепот.  
Воодушевленный Рип первым вышел с корабля и, открыто улыбнувшись друзьям, махнул им рукой, призывая следовать за собой. Девушки без особых раздумий проследовали за капитаном, очарованно разглядывая пейзаж, после чего за ними спустились остальные, хотя Мик рассматривал пустую поляну без особого восторга, а Джекс просто обреченно вздыхал, явно разделяя мечты товарища о знойных красотках.

Впрочем, уже через несколько минут друзья обустроили здесь уютное место для пикника и расселись по одеялам, после чего начали заводить повседневные разговоры. Все вели себя так, будто бы это действительно был самый обычный выходной, а они — самыми обычными людьми, которые могли себе позволить взять передышку и просто не думать ни о чем. Сейчас так все и было.

Время плавно текло за неспешными разговорами, а солнце, мягко освещающее поляну, постепенно клонилось к горизонту. Мик, конечно, все еще слегка обижался, но оттаял буквально через несколько минут, когда Рип принес несколько бутылок пива, и потом даже каким-то образом умудрился влезть в научную дискуссию между увлеченными Рэем, Штейном и Джексом. Амайя и Нейт устроились немного дальше от остальных и, касаясь друг друга плечами, похоже, беседовали о чем-то более личном, хотя особо этого и не скрывали. Сара, сперва обсуждавшая что-то незатейливое с Палмером, казалось, теперь больше была увлечена пейзажем, как и Рип, для которого это место всегда служило некой отдушиной. Тем местом, где можно было снова почувствовать себя собой и ощутить себя свободным в этом удивительном спокойствии.

Дневное светило уже окончательно скрылось из виду, уступив место луне, а эти душевные посиделки все никак не заканчивались. Раньше всех отправились спать Мартин и Мик — первый уже чувствовал себя немного уставшим, а второй просто опустошил столько алкоголя, что на этом явно стоило сделать перерыв. Следующими спокойной ночи друзьям пожелали Амайя и Нейт, обнимающие друг друга за талию, и в итоге самыми стойкими оказались Рип, Джекс, Сара и Рэй, все еще продолжающие о чем-то неспешно беседовать.

Стало немного холодать, и Сара зябко пожала плечами, жалея, что оставила куртку на корабле, но на ее спину вдруг опустилась какая-то теплая тяжесть – очнувшись от своих мыслей, она поняла, что это был плащ Рипа. Она благодарно улыбнулась, и Хантер в ответ растянул губы в тонкой улыбке, задерживая взгляд дольше обычного. Будто бы нехотя он отвернул голову только тогда, когда Рэй задал ему какой-то вопрос, и потому снова отвлекся, будучи вовлеченным в этот разговор.

На небе постепенно начали зажигаться звезды, а эти обыденные разговоры до сих пор продолжались, когда Рип вдруг почувствовал на себе тяжесть чужого тела: видимо, убаюканная их голосами и теплом от плаща, Сара уже успела заснуть, привалившись к нему на плечо. Поддавшись порыву нежности, Хантер аккуратно переместил девушку в горизонтальное положение, положив ее голову себе на колени, и засмотрелся на ее сонное лицо — он давно не видел Лэнс такой умиротворенной. Не сдержавшись и поправив прядь ее светлых волос, он вновь повернулся к Джексу и Рэю, которые старательно делали вид, что совершенно ничего не замечают, и в который раз за день легко улыбнулся. Лучшего выходного у него еще не было.


	5. Сны

В первый раз Саре снится Рип через месяц после того, как они, наконец, вернули его обратно в команду и победили Легион: это вполне себе обычный сон, вот только что в нем делает Рип — пока было не понятно. Они просто снова сидели на капитанском мостике и пили виски, прямо как тогда, после миссии в космосе. Обычно Лэнс свои сны не запоминает, но в этот раз картинка яркая, настолько реальная, будто все происходит по-настоящему. И это было очень и очень странно.

Следующий «живой» сон навещает Сару через пару недель: снова Рип. Вот только в этот раз они с капитаном почему-то целуются, падая на кровать в комнате Хантера и весело смеясь, и это заставляет Сару недоуменно нахмуриться наяву. Это становится настолько неожиданно для неё, что она даже просыпается. Впрочем, она еще и сама не замечает, как часто её взгляд останавливается на товарище по команде (только просто ли товарище?).

А еще спустя несколько дней Лэнс видится картинка погорячее, и чтобы избавиться от ее последствий, с утра приходится быстро бежать в холодный душ — ей нужно срочно остудиться. После этого Саре уже действительно становится не по себе. Рип? Серьезно? Неужели она умудрилась влюбиться в собственного капитана и друга? И тут у неё в голове встает вопрос: а друг ли он уже?

А буквально через месяц они действительно целуются в комнате Рипа, и все происходит точно так, как снилось, и Сара вдруг готова признать, что вживую ощущения гораздо лучше, чем были в её фантазиях. А уже через пару ночей они спят рядом, взявшись за руки, и после этого Саре больше не снятся эти сны…


	6. Музыка в ночи

Тонкие пальцы быстро перебирают струны и практически на автомате зажимают привычные аккорды — вроде бы несколько простых действий, но результат поражает слух. Из-под пальцев музыканта льется тонкая и нежная мелодия, а на его лице играет совсем легкая улыбка, будто бы даже немного печальная. Впрочем, оно и понятно: в последнее время почти никто не останавливается просто чтобы послушать его, замереть всего на несколько секунд и раствориться в ней — в музыке.

День плавно начинает клониться к вечеру, и Рипу уже кажется, что нужно идти в какое-то другое место (где, может быть, найдется парочка-две более благодарных слушателей), как напротив вдруг останавливается девушка. В глазах музыканта загорается какая-то неясная надежда, и он продолжает играть уже другую мелодию — нечто более светлое. Почему-то Рип думает, что нечто подобное его неожиданной новой слушательнице понравится больше и, похоже, не ошибается.

Встряхнув светлой копной волос, незнакомка, аккуратно подобрав юбку, садится рядом на соседнюю скамейку и заинтересованно склоняет голову. Рип улыбается краешком губ, искренне радуясь тому, что кто-то, наконец, смог его услышать, и девушка — к его удивлению — довольно уверенно улыбается в ответ. Улыбка у нее, как отмечает он, тоже светлая, нежная и красивая — прямо как и мелодия, льющаяся из-под нейлоновых струн.

Он играет еще несколько композиций, прежде чем небо уже начинает заметно темнеть, а девушка — кажется, ощутимо зябнуть. Люди неспешным потоком все еще проходят мимо, когда Рип доигрывает последние аккорды мелодии и все-таки откладывает гитару в сторону. Девушка слегка подергивает плечами, все еще продолжая за ним наблюдать с легкой улыбкой, и Рип, убрав инструмент в чехол, подходит прямо к ней.

— Ты, наверное, уже замерзла, — будто бы невзначай отмечает он, словно они знакомы, но девушку, очевидно, это не смущает.

— Только если совсем немного, — чуть шире улыбается она, глядя музыканту прямо в глаза. — Я уже давно не слышала, чтобы кто-то играл такую красивую музыку, поэтому просто не могла не остановиться.

— Спасибо за комплимент, милая леди, — в Рипе откуда-то просыпается театрал, и он показательно кланяется под очаровательный смех незнакомки. — Позвольте представиться, — в том же тоне невозмутимо продолжает он, — меня зовут Рип. Могу ли я узнать ваше имя?

— Какой вы джентльмен, — забавно хихикает девушка, прежде чем, наконец, ответить. — Сара. Мое имя — Сара.

— Тогда позвольте мне еще спросить: могу ли я вас проводить, Сара? Вокруг уже темно, и лишняя компания девушке явно не помешает. Тем более что в какой-то степени я виноват в том, что вы остались здесь почти до темноты, — слова складываются у Рипа почти так же легко, как ноты на струнах, и в ответ он получает еще одну загадочную улыбку.

— Обычно девушке не стоит находиться одной с незнакомцами, но раз мы уже знакомы, то не вижу в этом никакой проблемы, — Сара изящно приподнимается, вновь поправляя юбку, и Рип галантно предлагает ей руку.

— Если вы, конечно, позволите, — шутливо улыбается он, все еще не выходя из роли, и Сара тоже решает подыграть, прежде делая изящный реверанс и снова заразительно смеясь.

Дальше они так и идут под руку, продолжая говорить о музыке, о себе и всяких прочих вещах, о которых обычно разговаривают хорошие друзья. Сара вновь улыбается и немного краснеет, когда ловит на себе очередной взгляд Рипа, а еще она думает, что музыка — это прекрасно. Рип, словно заколдованный, никак не может оторвать от нее глаз и сам растягивает губы в улыбке, под светом фонарей замечая легкий румянец на ее щеках. А еще Рип думает, что прекрасна здесь — Сара.


	7. Дома

— Рип, это правда ты? — неуверенно спрашивает Джекс.

— Я уже не знаю, кто я, мистер Джексон, - немного погодя отвечает Рип, до сих пор находясь в шоке от того, что только что сделал, — но знаю, что нужно выбираться отсюда.  
И когда Рип говорит это, он смотрит прямо в глаза друзьям. Он все ещё не до конца верит, что теперь наконец-то свободен из плена своего собственного разума! Всё это время он был там, в темном плену, в тюрьме, пока Джексон и Сара не пришли за ним, спасая его из омута собственного отчаяния. И это после всех тех вещей, что он совершил, даже не будучи самим собой. Потому что Хантер точно знал, что никогда бы не причинил столько боли и страданий своим друзьям, подвергая их таким мучениям. Что никогда бы не стал стрелять в Сару, которая стала для него неким символом — олицетворением надежды. Никогда!

Вдруг корабль сотряс мощный толчок, заставивший членов команды, не ожидавших подобного, сильно пошатнуться на месте. Нахмурившийся Рип в непонимании повернулся к Гидеон; Сара, пребывавшая в том же недоумении, задала вопрос, который крутился у них всех на языке:

— Что это было?

— Корабль существовал лишь потому, что Рип в него верил. Но теперь он увидел правду, — с готовностью отвечает Гидеон, на лице которой появляется какая-то непонятная грустная улыбка. И в следующую же секунду Гидеон исчезает.

— Что происходит? — Джекса постепенно начинает охватывать легкая паника — он совершенно не понимает, что творится вокруг него…

— Все, во что Рип верил — исчезает, — чертыхнувшись, более доходчиво объясняет Сара и резко хватает Джефферсона за локоть. — Нам нужно уходить отсюда.

— Да, уходите. Спасибо вам, что поверили в меня и вернулись, — с огромной благодарностью в голосе отвечает Рип, уже гораздо больше походя на себя прежнего.  
Джекс только кивает в ответ и переводит взгляд на Сару, которая в отличие от него не может так просто уйти. Что с ней делать? Ведь у неё больше нет чипа.

— Выбирайся без меня, — словно прочитав его мысли, уверенно говорит другу Сара без капли сомнения в голосе. — Скажи Мартину и Рори, — лучше Мартину — чтобы они поскорее вытащили меня отсюда.

Хмурый Джекс снова молча кивает головой и, не теряя времени зря, нажимает на браслет, тут же растворяясь в воздухе.  
Всё вокруг продолжает неистово трястись и разрушаться, от чего Сара и Рип до сих пор еле стоят на ногах. Миг — и на Сару обрушивается какой-то толстый провод от вейврайдера, заставляя её со стоном болезненно упасть на пол, и к ней тут же резво бросается Рип, крепко хватая её за руку и помогая подняться.

— Теперь ведь все будет хорошо? — почему-то спрашивает Сара, в голове которой крутится только этот единственный вопрос, и ей хватает только лёгкой улыбки Рипа вместо ответа.

— Спасибо, что, несмотря на то, что я сделал с тобой, ты не оставила меня… Спасибо, — он просто не может этого не произнести; просто потому что за последнее время вера Сары — единственная реальная вещь, в которую он точно верит.

— То был не ты — мы нашли тебя настоящего. Но… — она не успевает закончить, так как Рип продолжает мысль за неё.

— Я вернусь. Обещаю, — уточняет он, понимая, что больше не может её подвести — не может оставить. — И больше никогда не позволю такому произойти.

— Не с нашими заданиями, — неожиданно горько отвечает Лэнс, отдергивая руку от капитана. — Мы искали тебя, все это время. Никогда не переставали.

— Я знаю. Я знал об этом, — на этот раз Рип просто не может смотреть ей в глаза и потому опускает взгляд в пол, до сих пор ощущая себя виноватым.

— Что? Откуда? — изумлённо произносит Сара, вдруг чувствуя, как эти простые слова её ошарашили.

— Я же мастер времени, — снова слегка улыбаясь, по привычке Рип разводит руки и от нового толчка на корабле резко хватается за стену, чуть не потеряв опору. — И я всегда верил в вас. И в тебя, Сара. Я знал, что ты справишься.

— Мы упустили копье… — будто бы будучи разочарованной в самой себе с сожалением говорит Сара, теперь тоже опуская голову.

— Ещё не все потеряно, — в этот раз утешает уже Рип, и они с Сарой словно меняются местами.

— Обещаешь? — Сара снова поднимает взгляд, сталкиваясь с его глазами, — и теперь в них горит прежняя искра.

— Обещаю…

После этих слов Рип осторожно приближается к Саре и, с какой-то особой нежностью посмотрев ей в глаза, крепко обнимает. Он давно хотел сделать это, но не мог — наверное, просто не мог решиться. А сейчас, наконец, наступило нужное время, тем более что они были наедине. Пусть даже и в его собственном разуме.

И в этот момент Рип, даже чуть вздрогнув от неожиданности, чувствует на своей спине её руки, которые смыкаются, также обнимая его. В этот момент они оба четко осознают, что слишком давно ждали этих объятий — таких родных, таких тёплых и добрых. Сара, с плеч которой словно упал тяжкий груз, только сейчас понимает, что давно не испытывала такой легкости на душе. Вот он, вот тот Рип, которого они искали: не какой-то там Фил, не тот сломленный человек, который когда-то завербовал их, не тот безжалостный убийца, который стрелял в неё. Наконец-то он стал тем, кем всегда видела его Сара с самого начала: целеустремленным, решительным, справедливым.

И тут она нехотя ощущает, что вот-вот это прекратится, поскольку почувствовала сильную боль в груди. Это явно Джекс — значит, они пытаются вытащить её. Но что будет с Рипом? Как выберется он?

— Как ты выберешься отсюда? — неосознанно потянувшись рукой к его лицу, потерянно спрашивает она.

Но он не отвечает, а, просто смотря в её глаза, легко наклоняется и целует в щеку, снова прошептав только одно слово — «спасибо».

После этого Сара, так и не успев до него дотронуться, тоже исчезает, опять оставляя его одного. Она совершенно не знает, что будет дальше, и даже боится предположить — боится снова обрести ложную надежду. Вернется ли тот Рип, который сейчас обнимал её? Но, в конце концов, это не настолько важно, когда она точно знает, что её капитан жив. А это значит — всегда есть возможность его вернуть.

— Ты в порядке? — тут же взволнованно спрашивает Джекс, который до этого момента никак не мог найти себе места, пока они не открывают глаза.

Чувствуя лёгкое недомогание, Сара молча кивает, следующим движением отключая себя от прибора. А затем резко вскакивает, когда картины из разума Рипа снова проносятся в её голове, и подбегает к своему капитану, который только что тоже открыл глаза и подскочил на месте.

— Где я? — со страхом в глазах спрашивает он, не веря, что видит Джексона, Мартина и Сару, ожидая услышать от них что-то, что поможет понять — это не сон.

— Ты дома, — коротко отвечает профессор, вздохнув с облегчением и растянув уголки губ в улыбке.

Рип медленно переводит взгляд на Сару, которая сейчас кажется ему особенно родной, и видит, как она искренне улыбается. Он дома. Действительно дома.


	8. Кошмары Сары Лэнс

Сара кричит, потому что ей снится кошмар. Она кричит, потому что не может проснуться, а может быть, просто не хочет. По крайней мере, Рип сейчас рядом с ней хотя бы в этом сне.

Рип, который ушёл лишь по ее вине. Лишь потому, что Сару не устроила та жизнь, которая у них была. И поэтому, пару месяцев назад Сара заявила, что больше не хочет свадьбы… Именно тогда, вскоре после тех злополучных слов, Рип исчез.

Он появлялся только во снах. Иногда счастливых, а иногда таких, которые приносили лишь нестерпимую боль.

Сара просыпается и резко раскидывает руки на кровати. Рядом никого, хотя чего она ожидала? Она совсем одна. Точнее, она просто не хотела, чтобы кто-то был рядом, если это не ее любимый человек.

Она скучает, она больна, она не может без Рипа, но безумно боится вернуться, позвонить ему. Вдруг Рип уже разлюбил ее или нашел кого-то другого? Ведь она принесла ему такую боль в день их расставания.

Теперь Сара мучается. Мучается от своих же ошибок, потому что считает, что действительно заслужила это. И это так и будет продолжаться, пока однажды не появится Рэй и буквально не потащит ее за руки к Рипу в Бюро, где они, наконец, и помирятся…


End file.
